


Nonage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [584]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Watching the neighbors reminds Gibbs of his childhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/06/2000 for the word [nonage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/06/nonage).
> 
> nonage  
> The time of life before a person becomes legally of age.  
> A period of youth or immaturity.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #268 Tree.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Nonage

Gibbs like many adults occasionally missed his nonage. It was a simpler time then. Not as many alimonies.

A time when he built a treehouse with his father. A time when his mother was still alive. A time when his relationship with his father wasn't as strained because his mother was still there to run interference.

Gibbs shook his head to clear the memories away and returned to watching his neighbor build a treehouse. He could see the neighbor's kid helping as well as he could at that age. Though like most kids what he could help with was limited. He hoped the neighbor's kid would get more use from the treehouse than he did with his treehouse when he was a child. After Gibbs lost his mom, the treehouse saw very little use as Gibbs and his father couldn't stop fighting enough to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
